


Retrieved and Returned

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jade brings their daughter back.





	Retrieved and Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Z/gifts).



> I hated the way the Tanner storyline happened, and have long wanted to redo it, keeping in mind what Jade WILL do for her child. And then I was asked for Jade/Roy...

Roy was glad none of his team was around as the woman in green and black slipped in, their mutual child on her hip in what looked like peaceful sleep.

"I drugged her to make it easier to get her out," Jade said, tone defensive before Roy had even said a word. He shook his head, moving to rest a hand on her face.

"I know." He looked from her to Lian, throat thick as the fear of the last hours settled in to edge out the adrenaline-laced need to fix it all. "Tanner?"

"I am still me."

Then that operation would be found dead, likely by his teammates, and he couldn't care less, to be honest. Tanner's people had killed Roy's friend, Lian's babysitter. They'd harmed how many kids' lives?

"I gassed the children being held before I handled it. They will wake soon." She moved to hand their daughter back, and once Roy had her, she laid her hand on his chest, over the marks of the shots that had nearly taken his life. "If I had not known of this, I would not give her back!" she told him.

"Jade — "

"Be more careful," she said, before leaving.


End file.
